Harry Potter and the Arrow of Light
by HPLuvr189
Summary: Harry has found out something incredible . . . mystical powers, a girl named Ginny Weasley, and Lord Voldemort . . . that basically says it all . . . my first FF please read it :-D
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Arrow of Light A Harry Potter Fanfiction By HPLuvr189  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: This characters do not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling. All of them were made up by her, but the storyline was completely mine.  
  
  
  
Chapters I. The Dream II. The Apparition III. Strange Ways IV. The Arrow of Light V. Journey to Hogwarts VI. Strange Ways Again VII. The Quiver VIII. The Story IX. The Capture X. Another Apparition XI. The End of Dark Days  
  
Chapter One The Dream  
  
  
  
It was a cloudy sky . . . dark, rumbling clouds. Lightning was flashing dangerously through the sky and it looked like a storm. There was soft, low, distinct laughter echoing in the field below the sky. An eerie presence was felt near him, a pang of pain was felt in his scar as the laughter grew louder. He looked around but saw nothing. The laughter was growing louder still. It sounded crazy, maniacal and quite familiar. A body was forming next to him, an indistinct outline of a thin, bony man, with unnaturally long fingers. 'The time has come, hand it over,' the form said. The boy looked at his hands and saw nothing, and had no idea of what this strange man was asking. There was a swoosh of wings with scarlet color as it flew by and another voice was heard, 'Hold on, Harry, dear. We will linger for only minutes.' Then another one, 'Do me a favor, Harry, take my body back to my parents.' Yet another, 'Hold on, your mother wants to see you.' Then a flash of green light flashed across the sky. Something caught the boy's eye. He looked up, and saw a parting in the sky. He saw the wonderful, blue sky above with the sun shining through . . . or was it sun? Something was hurtling toward the boy called Harry, something so fast it looked like it would burn a whole right through him. It was carrying a radiance and light of scarlet and gold. Catching speed, it landed right in Harry, and threw him on his back, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
The boy called Harry Potter woke with a start, drenched in cold sweat, his heart beating a hundred times a minute. He put his hand to his heart, then to his lightning bolt scar, which was a souvenir of the man called Lord Voldemort, who had indeed killed his parents. That dream had many different memories, good and bad, and had many different things he wasn't sure what meant. The voices were remembrances of the night he won the Triwizard Tournament and was transferred to the graveyard, where Lord Voldemort and he had dueled, and had reconciled his parents and other victims, a night he had wished to forget. Yes, Lord Voldemort, You-Know-Who, to other members of the wizarding community, was a name many people still feared to speak. He was known as the greatest dark sorcerer of their time, who killed thousands and showed no remorse whatsoever. He was the reason that Harry's parents were not alive today and the reason he was famous in the wizarding world. On October 31st, the one year old baby had defeated the greatest dark sorcerer in the world. Voldemort had set a curse upon Harry but to only have it rebound on him, leaving him almost lifeless, a mere shadow of his former self . . . the former self he had worked so hard to prevent dying. He and Voldemort had met five times before, and not once had he succeeded in murdering Harry. Yes, this was Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts, a year that he was dreading. He did not want to leave Hogwarts . . . a place he had called home for the past six years, a place which remained the only place he felt loved and cared for. He had no idea what he was going to do in the future. He hadn't a clue what the future held in store for him. One thing he was sure of though, was that he planned to stay best friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, his best friends in the whole world. They were going to live on the same street. Ron and Hermione had been going out since fifth year and were quite ready to get married. Harry wondered when Ron was going to propose to her. But he hadn't anytime to think of romance right now, he had to think of the dream. He thought of writing to Sirius or Dumbledore, but didn't see what they could do. It was only a dream, and he'd been having a lot of dreams lately. All with the same kind of theme and the repetition was actually getting kind of old. Harry didn't worry much about it until now, but this had just been one time too many. He had to do something about it. He creeped around his room and found his quill and started to write to Ron. He knew he wouldn't laugh at him no matter what he said. He always gave excellent advice and obviously cared about Harry. He grabbed a piece of parchment and dipped his eagle feather quill into the ink bottle and began to write:  
  
  
  
Dear Ron- Hey! I haven't talked to you all summer! I really am starting to dread going to school . . . I don't ever want to leave Hogwarts. Think of all the adventures we've had there . . . remember when we drank the Polyjuice Potion in second year? And the time we walked in on Hermione and Viktor kissing in fifth year? Oh sorry, that's probably not a good memory for you to remember. The best was when we walked in on Neville doing something well, let's just say it made us all go red in sixth year. Another good one was when we went to the Quidditch World Cup. We've had some good times, Ron . . . sorry, I don't mean to get all sentimental, but well, I'm jealous of you. You know exactly what you're going to do with your life. I have no clue what to do with mine. I'm sure I'll figure something out. But, to the point of my letter, I had this dream where You-Know-Who was there, and then I heard voices that were from the night the Cup transported me to the graveyard. Then the sky parts and this scarlet and gold thing comes hurtling at me at maximum speed and then it crashes right into me. I've had this dream several times before. Anything to say on that? Well, I won't say anymore here. Write back with Hedwig.  
  
Bye- Harry  
  
He tied a piece of paper around the parchment and went over to Hedwig's cage. She was sleeping soundly and Harry paid dearly for waking her up. She bit him several times and was almost too miffed to deliver his letter. Although she had never failed to deliver a message, as Harry reminded her of this, she reluctantly stuck out her small and scrawny leg. Hedwig was getting on in years. She was already two when he had bought her so she was about eight years old now. Harry had not the slightest idea how long owls lived, so he made a mental note to check that in the library when he got to school. Harry watched Hedwig fly away into the darkness against the moon until she was nothing but a miniscule dot. Thinking of school was very painful. He wanted to go back, but then again he did not. The dread had been growing ever since he left school on the last day of term in sixth year. Harry turned to look in the mirror and saw a tall, muscular male with broad shoulders and round glasses with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He ran his finger over it, as he had done many times before, memorizing the dents and rough spots. Doing this reminded him of his parents, the people he longed to meet the most. He turned around, staring at his walls, hearing the disgusting snorts of his massive seventeen year old cousin, Dudley, and realized that he was exhausted. He slipped into bed and everything dissolved as he drifted into a, finally, dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two The Apparition  
  
  
  
Harry awoke to a bright summer day, with the sun pouring in and bathing him through the windows. He was extremely warm and looked over at his clock. '10:31,' it read. Harry lifted himself out of his bed and looked at the calendar on his wall. He realized that he had been seventeen for ten and a half hours, and he hadn't even noticed. He dressed in shorts and a t-shirt and went downstairs, to hear the Dursleys talking quietly over the kitchen table through the door. "We haven't gotten our monthly pay, Petunia, we should chuck him out." "You don't know what they'd do to us, Vernon." "Oh, do you really think I care about what those crackpots would do to us? We don't have the money to be taking care of people of his abnormal kind." "Vernon, come to your senses. They could come and turn us all into bats, for all we know. The pay will come, I know it . . ." "Petunia, the boy has bad blood, and I'm starting to think that he's having an odd effect on Dudley. Dudley's actually losing weight!" "No, I think he's just started caring what girls think of him." Harry bustled into the kitchen and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon looked at him, quite alarmed and offended, as if they were horrified at the fact that he could have been listening in on their rather private conversation. "Boy, get me some bacon." The Dursleys had started referring to Harry as 'boy', since Harry came home for the summer after his fifth year. Harry didn't let it affect him because he knew that the punishment would be harsh if he talked back to Uncle Vernon. "Boy, get me some orange juice." "Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry served Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon for the next half hour until he could have his small portion of cold breakfast that they had reserved for him. He asked if he could reheat it but was only snapped at, saying that he was disgraceful to the fact that they worked their 'arses' off to get the clothes on his back and the food in his stomach. Harry tired of this quickly, and ate his meal quietly and asked if he could be excused. The less of the Dursleys Harry had to endure in one day, the better. They were now insulting him at an all-time high, with fresh, new, insults being thrown at him every five minutes. ('What's wrong with your hair, boy?', 'Tuck in your shirt, you dirty boy') He went up to his room and plopped on his bed, picking up a journal that he had started a couple years back, and wrote an entry. He was quite involved in his writing when he drifted off to sleep. He was woken with a small 'Pop!' and heard a familiar voice. 'Harry, come on.' Harry turned around and was surprised to be looking Arthur Weasley, right in the eye. "What happened, Mr. Weasley?" "Nothing, Harry, nothing." Mr. Weasley seemed quite nervous and unsure of what he was saying. "Pack your bags, and then we're going to Apparate back to the Burrow . . . yes, it's better if --- yes, okay, come on, Ron and Hermione are both there." Mr. Weasley looked quite strained and looked white and pale. Harry was very confused. "What is happening? Why are we in such a rush to get back to the Burrow?" Harry asked, half-confusedly, half-suspiciously. "I'll tell you when we get back to the house. Just don't let those horrid Muggles you live with hear you bustling around up here. We need to get back to the Burrow, the faster, the better. Now, hurry up!" Harry started grabbing his schoolbooks, his wand, Hedwig's cage, and several pairs of wizarding robes. He shoved them all in his suitcase, with a few other things, and closed his suitcase. "Good, now grab my hand, Harry, we're going back to the Burrow now." With a small pop, all of the color around him was whirling and he finally landed with his feet in the middle of the kitchen, looking around, and seeing all of the Weasleys. Usually, he was greeted with happy and smiling faces, but this time, he was looking around at grim, strained, and pale faces.  
  
Chapter III Strange Ways  
  
Only Mrs. Weasley managed a weak, "Hello, Harry, darling, do make yourself comfortable, here," she motioned to an empty chair next to Ron at the table. Harry gave Ron a confused look but all that he received in return was a dark look. What is going on here? Harry thought to himself. The tension in the room was growing with every passing second, and it was starting to weird Harry out. "So, how have you all been?" Harry asked, trying to break the ice. "Good," Mr. Weasley replied with a nervous laugh. Harry noticed that two of the Weasleys were missing. Charlie and Bill were probably off doing their jobs. Percy was there, for a change, instead of working at the ministry, where he had been promoted to Head of the Department for the Improper Use of Magic office. "Would you like some leftover dinner, Harry? It's still quite warm," Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry took the plate hastily as Mrs. Weasley cast a spell on the meal to make it steaming hot. Everyone watched him like a hawk with every bite he took. This was completely over his head. This was not the Weasley house he had once known. It was usually full of laughter and big booms from the poltergeist in the attic and regular booms were expected from Fred and George's room. He looked from Ron to Hermione to Ginny, Ron's younger sister. Ginny turned scarlet and turned away. She was still quite taken with him. What she didn't know was that Harry had developed a bit of a crush on her in his sixth year. Now was not the time to think of that, though. Harry finished his meal with a pat on his stomach, and Ron said, "Well, I think it's time that we head upstairs to put Harry's stuff away." Harry felt a rush of gratitude towards Ron. He didn't think he could stand the tension in the room one moment longer. Hermione followed Harry and Ron out of the kitchen and they started the climb up the several staircases that held the many rooms in the Weasley house. Ron's room was not dirty this time though, since he was living with Hermione in a two room flat down the road. "We've decided to stay here until term starts," Hermione said, nervously. "Hey Ron, I was wondering . . . don't you think you're a little young to be living together? I mean we're only seventeen . . ." "It's really none of your business, is it?" Ron snapped. Harry was taken back at the nasty comment Ron had said. "I'm sorry Harry, it's just that . . . nevermind," Ron said, looking at his feet. "Guys, come on we're best friends, what was going on down there in the kitchen?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione started shuffling their feet awkwardly. "We'd really rather not tell you . . . Ron's dad said he wanted to tell you himself," Hermione said. Harry was feeling a hot, boiling rage of anger coursing through his body. "I really want to know why everyone was acting to me so strangely!" Harry yelled, his deep baritone voice echoing throughout the household. Hermione burst into tears and Ron hugged her. "Listen Harry, you're just going to have to trust us here. My dad'll fill you in on everything later, once they get here . . ." "Wait 'til who gets here?!" Harry yelled. "Harry! Just trust us!" Ron bellowed back. Harry stormed out of the room, not seeing where he was going until he ran into someone. "Hi Harry," the girl's sweet voice sounded as if it had plenty of oil in it. "Oh, Ginny! I didn't see you there," Harry was getting choked up by the minute. She was definitely acting different then the way she had acted in the kitchen. "Want to come into my room?" Ginny asked, friendly. "Uh, sure," he said. The anger that had once been running through his veins vanished. She dragged him into her room, he had never been here before. It was blue with several posters on the walls of famous wizard boybands, he guessed. "The Whizzits," held a picture of several young boys with loads of pimples. She sat him down on the bed and said, "I'm sorry that my family was acting so oddly towards you earlier." "That's okay," he started twiddling his thumbs. He was very nervous. Ginny caught on and said, "Harry, relax. I'm sixteen, they know you're a good guy. Don't worry about anything." Ginny laid Harry on his back on the bed and she crawled up to his face and kissed him. Harry didn't know how something so wrong could feel so right. Her tongue massaged his. Harry was just getting into it when his instinct kicked in. He pushed Ginny back onto her bottom and said, "Listen, it's just not right. As much as I will probably really regret this later, I can't see you. It's like some kind of unwritten rule. 'Thy must not see thy best friend's little sister. It's just not right." She started to button up her blouse again. Harry had not realized that it had come off in all the fun he was having. "Fine Harry, but when you do grow up, give me a call," she pushed him out of her room and slammed the door. Harry had to hide his bottom half as he ran to the bathroom. He had no idea that Ginny had this effect on him After he came out of the bathroom, he went downstairs to the living room. Ron and Hermione were there, and so was Ginny. She gave him a dark look and went back to the book she was reading. Everyone seemed to have stiffened a bit when he walked into the room. He could hear rumblings from the kitchen as if voices were talking very quietly. Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen and said, "Harry, dear, would you please come in here?" Harry lifted himself out of the chair he was sitting in and walked into the kitchen. He was shocked to find him face to face with two of the most important people in the wizarding world, along with another familiar face. Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, and Sirius Black were all sitting around the freshly scrubbed kitchen table, each with a cup of tea.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four The Arrow of Light  
  
  
  
"Hello Harry," Dumbledore said. "No disrespect, Professor, but what are you all doing here?" Harry asked, amazedly. "We are here to tell you something. It could be hard for you to hear, if you let it, but if you let the news sink in, I'm sure you'll be just fine," he said with a twinkling in his eyes. "Hello, Harry, good chap, how have you been?" Fudge said. Cornelius Fudge was the Minister of Magic for England. "I've been good, thanks," Harry said, calmly. He didn't know why he wasn't shocked that all three of these people were in his kitchen. There would most likely be a fourth, Rubeus Hagrid, but he had passed away in fifth year, fighting Lord Voldemort, Madame Maxime by his side. Harry felt a pang of hurt in his heart as he thought of Hagrid. Harry looked to Sirius, and he held out his arms for a hug. Harry went over and hugged him. "How's Lupin?" Harry asked concernedly. "He's doing just fine," Sirius replied, almost automatically. "Harry, would you please sit down," Dumbledore said. Harry took his place across from the three of them. "I asked these two men to be present at this meeting because I think you might have some questions after I tell you." "Okay," Harry replied. "The Legend of the Arrow of Light," Dumbledore whispered. "Pardon?" "The Arrow of Light, is said to be conjured by none other than Godric Gryffindor. It flies through the sky, searching for a worthy candidate, to be its victim. The Arrow of Light has such medieval powers that no one knows except the worthy one. The Arrow of Light has to have courage, loyalty, etc. And Harry, you are the Arrow of Light." As Dumbledore said those last words, Harry started realizing a few things. That's why the Weasleys were acting so strangely towards him earlier. They were afraid he was going to explode or something. That's what the dream was about . . . the scarlet and gold thing plummeting towards Harry was the Arrow of Light. It was hard to believe that a boy of seventeen years could have so much power. "Why did it pick me?" Harry found those words coming out of its mouth. "You'll have to figure that out for yourself, Harry." "I'm only seventeen. I really can't believe that I could have so much power." "You have power beyond your wildest dreams, Harry." Harry was still in shock from this tall tale. He really didn't know if he believed what the man he had trusted for his whole life at Hogwarts, was saying. "Do you have any questions for any of us?" Dumbledore asked, kindly. "No, can I just be alone to think about it?" Harry asked. "Surely," Dumbledore said. Harry lifted himself out of the chair and walked out of the kitchen. He walked through the living room, and saw Ron and Hermione staring at him uneasily. Ron opened his mouth to say something but Harry gave him a look, as to shut him up. Harry went up the steps, tripping over many things, being too wrapped up in his own world. It just doesn't make sense. I don't have any mystical powers, I'm only seventeen! His head was screaming. Although, Dumbledore had never failed, and why would he lie to him? That's a pretty dumb thing to lie about. He reached Ron's room and opened the door and sat on the bed. He was just starting to ponder the seriousness of the situation when he heard people screaming downstairs. Harry left Ron's room and bolted down the three flights of steps. He came to the landing of the first staircase and saw that Ron and Hermione were having a blazing row. "It's your fault that he's mad at us!" Ron yelled. "Why is it MY fault? You were the one that was being smart to him!" Hermione screamed. Harry chuckled to himself. They were already sounding like a married couple. They obviously hadn't seen Harry sitting on the bottom step and were quite embarrassed when they took notice of him. "Guys, I'm not mad. I was just really frustrated. Everyone was being so weird and awkward. They've cleared everything up, though." Ron and Hermione walked over to the step and sat down next to him. "Sorry we didn't tell you. It's just that Dad didn't want us saying anything to you. He thought it better if Dumbledore told you himself," Ron said. "That's okay. But tell me why everyone was treating me like I was a bomb that was going to go off?" Harry asked curiously, yet seriously. "Harry, don't you realize how serious this is?" Hermione asked. Harry's ignorance to the wizarding world was obviously showing again. "No, as a matter of fact I don't really believe it." Both Ron and Hermione gasped. "What's the big deal? I've got some mystical powers," Harry said jokingly. "Harry, come here," Hermione led Harry up the flight of the steps to the level where the bathroom was. "There's a mirror in here somewhere . . ." Hermione said. All of a sudden a mirror appeared in front of their eyes. This was quite normal in a wizard household, so neither of them were very surprised. "Harry, stand in front of the mirror, and take off your shirt," Hermione instructed. "E-Excuse me?" Harry asked. "Just do it," Hermione said exasperatedly. Harry took off his shirt and Hermione was obviously surprised. Harry was well built with a six pack. Hermione tried to look unsurprised, although Harry knew she was. He chuckled. "It's got to be here somewhere," Hermione said, a little nervous about touching Harry's bare skin. She hesitated a little but she finally put her hands on him. "Hermione, haven't you ever seen a male with his shirt off before?" Harry asked, laughing. "Well yes, I've seen Ron, but you know, he isn't as built as you. It's kind of hard to believe that you were so skinny as a boy but now you have all this muscle," Hermione said, turning red. She resumed her search of his body and finally poked something on the small of his back. "Ouch!" he yelped as he leaped forward a few steps. "There it is. If you'd um . . . pull down you're pants a bit, you'll be able to see it," Hermione said, going redder. Harry chuckled and pulled his pants down a little. There was a little mark. "And?" Harry said. "Look at it more closely," Hermione said, pointing at it with her wand, to magnify it with a simple engorgement spell. It was a little arrow, going through the sun. Harry was quite startled at the sight of it. "Now do you believe us?" Hermione asked. "What is it?" he asked worriedly. "I was reading a book, and I came across the legend of the arrow of light. All of them have a mark, exactly like this one. You are the Arrow of Light, Harry. Don't deny it," Hermione said. Harry looked at Hermione, and for a second he thought that he saw an attraction between the two of them. Not a friendly attraction, but a physical attraction. It was kind of an awkward moment. "Well, I'd better be going then, " Hermione said, breaking the silence. "Yeah, good idea," Harry said. As Hermione left the room, Harry was left with a very weird feeling. What had just happened then? His best friend since first year, his best friend's girlfriend . . . there had definitely been a physical attraction. Harry brushed it off and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five The Journey to Hogwarts  
  
The next month at the Weasley's was definitely the strangest he had ever spent there. There was a certain awkwardness between him and Hermione and he was certain that Ron was getting suspicious. Mr. Weasley was acting extremely protective and Fred and George avoided him completely. Mrs. Weasley was the only one that acted normally. He often heard her arguing with Mr. Weasley about the way everyone was behaving. ('The boy's still a human being, Arthur!') On the night before the return to Hogwarts, Mr. Weasley summoned Harry into the kitchen yet again. "Now Harry, everyone might be acting oddly towards you. A lot of them will regard you as something of a 'God.' Just ignore them." Harry was definitely startled by this 'conference.' Harry really didn't think anyone would treat him differently. He didn't think anyone else would know about him being the Arrow of Light. The awful reporter, Rita Skeeter, who dug up anything bad about anyone and anything, had been outlawed from the wizard world. Harry had not heard from her since. As the seven Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione sat around the den, Hermione spoke up. "I'm Head Girl, I got the letter today." "Oh, how wonderful darling! Too bad Ron wasn't made Head Boy," she said with a stern nod towards Ron. Ron replied with a frown when she wasn't looking. "That's really great, Hermione," Harry said with a smile. Hermione looked away quickly. Harry guessed that she was still dwelling on the occurrence that had happened a few weeks earlier. They barely spoke to each other, except to say, "Pass the stuffing, Harry," or "Excuse me, Hermione." Ron was getting more and more suspicious everyday. Harry tried to act completely normal around him and Hermione, but it was obviously harder for Hermione to do this than it was for Harry. She was getting choked up and red every time she was around Ron. This wasn't helping the fact that Harry and she were trying to conceal the fact that they had an attraction to each other. Whenever Ron tried to hug Hermione, she didn't respond in her usual loving manner. She made a weak attempt every time. She and Harry never locked eyes, let alone say 'hello to each other.' The awkwardness had continued to grow throughout the last month of the summer. Later that night, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all sitting around the fire in the den, in their usual eerie silence, until Ron exploded. "OK! What is going ON HERE?" Ron bellowed. "What're you talking about, Ron?" Hermione replied, weakly. "We aren't talking about anything! And we haven't for the past month! You and Harry are always nervous around each other! Is there something going on here that I don't know about?" Ron yelled. "Of course not, Ron. What'd you think, we liked each other or something?" Harry asked. "Well, yes, that's what I was starting to -" Ron began. "Ron! I've always been faithful to you, do you think that I wouldn't tell you if I had a crush on Harry?" Hermione said. After that, there was the same silence. After awhile, Ron finally spoke up. "Are we still best friends?" The three of them looked at each other. That moment was so awkward, and it made them all nervous that they actually had to think about it. Were they still best friends? It seemed like they had grown so much apart over the summer. They all looked at each other and started to crack up. "I'll take that as a yes," Ron said, laughing. "To think that we actually weren't going to be best friends forever," Harry said. "Yeah, I was so nervous just then. No one was saying anything," Hermione said, giggling. They laughed for a straight ten minutes, until they looked at the clock and saw it read, "10:31." "I haven't laughed like that in a while," Ron said, as they headed up the staircase to bed. On the third floor, they reached Ron's room. "Well, g'night Harry," Ron said as he and Hermione quickly headed the other way. "Where're you going?" Harry asked slyly. "Well, you know, we thought we'd spend the night together," Ron said, going red. "But you've spent the last month in here with me," Harry said, continually being sly. "Well, I mean if you really want us in there with you -" Ron said. "No thank you! Go and have fun," Harry said, laughing hard. After Hermione had walked towards the end of the hallway, Ron looked back at Harry and smiled at him. Harry smiled back and gave him the thumbs up. Harry opened Ron's door and entered his room. There was someone sitting on his bed. Ginny. "Ginny!" Harry exclaimed. "Hey Harry, I'm sorry that I was so - er - cruel to you earlier, and I wanted to make it up to you." "Ginny, what did I say early -" Harry was cut off because Ginny had kissed him. Harry gave in this time and let Ginny give him . . . well . . . pleasure. After Ginny had finished, Harry laid on the bed. Ginny kissed him and walked out of the room. Harry went to the bathroom to clean himself up, the pleasure still thoroughly placed around his body. Harry left the bathroom and walked to the bathroom. He laid on his bed, and drifting off to a pleasant sleep. 


	2. hpchapter2

"Harry, dear, it's time to get up!" The gentle and friendly voice of Mrs. Weasley broke through his dreaming state. She continued to shake him gently until Harry finally opened his eyes, blearily. "S'really time to go?" Harry asked drowsily. "Yes, dear, now where are Ron and Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry's eyes shot open, alarmed. What would he do? Should he tell her that he, himself, had heard Ron and Hermione making love just the night before? "In the other room?" Harry replied, innocently. "What! I told them to keep their hands off each other while they are staying in this house! Think of the example they're setting for Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. Harry looked at his hands guiltily. He knew that they had set an example, considering what had happened between himself and Ginny the night before. She stormed out of the room and thundered down the hall. He braced himself for the echoes of screams coming from the room two down from his. He ran out of the room, into the other, to find two extremely embarrassed people, who were looking highly violated. "Just what do you think you're doing, Ronald Johnson!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. Ron turned red and as he covered himself up. Hermione looked like she could have died just then and there. "M-Mum . . ." Ron sputtered. "No 'Mum' this time Ronald! I told you! Keep your hands off Hermione in MY HOUSE!" Mrs. Weasley looked extremely flushed. "Who knew that my own son would disobey my rules!" Mrs. Weasley turned her heel and left the room in a rush. It was quite an awkward moment. Harry standing in the doorway, looking his best friends in the eye, whom were both naked to the bone. Nothing keeping them separate except those thin blankets. Terrible images came to Harry's mind. Harry started to laugh. He started to laugh hard. Hermione looked at Ron and they started to laugh too. Harry was on his knees because he was laughing so hard. Ron's hard guffaw was echoing around the room, and Hermione's cute giggle was resounding, also. "I think . . . I think I should definitely go get changed," Hermione said, gathering all the blankets around her, leaving Ron with only a sheet. Harry walked over to the bed and sat down. He looked at Ron and said, "So . . . how was it?" Ron grinned embarrassedly and started filling Harry in on all of the dirty details of the night before. Harry was shocked. "Hermione's some kind of," he hesitated for a moment, "scarlet woman!" "No, she's just good in bed," Ron said, leaning his head against the bedpost. Hermione came out of the bathroom and looked at Harry, who had a shocked look on his face, and Ron, who was looking quite satisfied. "Just what were you talking about out here?" Hermione asked. "What makes you think we were talking about anything?" Ron asked. "From deductive reasoning," Hermione replied. "Well, I was just telling Harry how good you are in the sack," Ron said, laughing gruntily to himself. Hermione looked extremely violated. She dropped her brush, which was in her right hand. "Ron!" Hermione said, a mix between anger and embarrassment. She grabbed her packed trunk and stormed out of the room. "Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say, Ron," Harry said, laughing hard. "I thought she'd be flattered!" Ron said, as he gathered his sheet and walked to the bathroom.  
  
The next few hours were quite hectic. People mumbling, "Good mornings," to each other, and pieces of egg were stuck on everybody's chin. As soon as the Ministry cars were packed to the top with trunks, screeching owls, and a small hiss of a cat, all of the seven Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry packed into the backs of the cars. Harry was in a car with Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione. The other car was Fred, George, Percy, and Mr. Weasley. Percy had come to see them all off on to their journey to Hogwarts. Percy had just turned twenty, and was very busy with his work, so the average person rarely ever saw him away from the Ministry. Fred and George were never away from their Joke Shop, but they had decided to come along. The drive to King's Cross wasn't too long, and as Harry had Ginny to occupy himself, it seemed like ten minutes. Ginny's hand mysteriously kept creeping up Harry's leg, causing Harry to have to cover up his groin, as something kept rising. Ginny's seductive smile drove Harry crazy. He was quite glad to know that they had reached King's Cross. He had to direct himself to the restrooms, where he could take care of his little problem. After he left the bathroom, he walked over the seven Weasleys and Hermione. Ron gave him a curious look, glanced at his leg, and started to crack up. "Now, Ronald! What is the matter with you!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. Ron fought hard to contain himself and managed, "Nothing," as he doubled up with silent laughter. "Now Harry, dear, you go through with Ginny," Mrs. Weasley ordered. Harry didn't like the thought of this. Ginny had a medieval power over him that no one but she could control. As Harry and Ginny lined up next to each other, Ginny looked over at him and gave him one of her flashy smiles. Harry stared straight ahead, forcing to control himself. Harry's eyes drifted over to Hermione's cleavage, which she had made quite noticeable today. He went into a trance as he watched her breasts bounce up and down with her sexy gait. Before he knew it, he had been transformed into a new world, looking at the scarlet steam engine, the Hogwarts Express. Harry waited for the others to come through the barrier and continued his walk on the platform. The train door was open, and saw the conductor reach out and say, without looking, "Come on, now!" Harry didn't take his hand and the conductor reached out, looking quite annoyed. When he saw Harry, the irritation vanished. "H-Harry . . . P-Potter?" the conductor said. Harry gave Mr. Weasley an odd look. Had this been what he meant about people acting differently towards him? Before he knew it, the conductor had sunken onto his knees and began kissing his feet. "Y-y-you could be the o-o-one to save us a-all," he sputtered through his gale tears. "Harry Potter! The Arrow of Light! Delay all train journeys! Our Savior has come!" the conductor announced. Hundreds of people flocked over to where Harry, the God, was standing. They formed a single file line, and one by one, they came up to Harry and either kissed his hands or kissed his feet. There was one boy, whom Harry recognized, as Stan Shunpike, the conductor of the Knight Bus. "Harry Potter was on the Knight Bus that I directed!" Stan boomed to anyone who would listen. Another familiar face showed up at Harry's feet. It was Dedalus Diggle, a man he had meant in the Leaky Cauldron in his first year. "Harry, shake my hand! I felt your glory one time, and I need to feel it again!" Harry was quite scared of all these people. He heard a faint pop next to him and looked over to find his godfather, Sirius Black. "Dedalus! You shall get up off your feet and stop worshipping this seventeen year old boy," Sirius said. "Sirius," Dedalus nodded, stiffly. Sirius' name had been clear since sixth year, but many people did not agree with the judgment. Many still thought him to be a vicious murderer, who had murdered thirteen people with a single curse. Many did not know the true story behind that murder. It had actually been Peter Pettigrew, who had faked his own death and disguised himself as a rat, and Ron's pet, for eleven years, until his master, Lord Voldemort, had risen again. Sirius led Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny onto the train and into a private compartment. 


	3. HPCHAPTER3

"Hello, Sirius," Harry said. Ron and Hermione grunted small 'hello's' and soon shut-up, as Sirius pushed them down on the train seat. "Harry, you're going to need extra protection at Hogwarts," Sirius said, gravely. "Why, Sirius? My friends would not act differently towards me," Harry said, exasperatedly. "Harry, their parents have known for years . . . that you would be an Arrow of Light. Don't ask me why because I'm not even sure myself. They've taught their children to treat you as a savior and not as a regular human being. I know that the Finnigans have been creating small replicas out of you and worshipping you. The Bell's actually went to Dumbledore, seeking fabrics of your clothing. They really do think that you will be the one to save us, the Hero of Dark Days." Harry knew how severe the Dark Age was becoming. Voldemort was killing thousands per day. The Ministry was working endlessly. Sirius interrupted his thoughts, "Harry, would you mind if Dumbledore assigned two body guards to follow you around, make sure no one tries to ambush you? I'm sure this news has gotten around to Voldemort, and you never know what the Slytherins will try to pull." Ron and Hermione flinched at the name. They both hated the way that Harry, Sirius, and Dumbledore spoke the name freely. They thought it a sin to say it out loud. "Yes, I would mind, Sirius! D'you think I want two huge men hovering over me the whole time? I can take care of myself, haven't I proven that to you enough?" Harry yelled. "You have, Harry, but this is serious! This isn't people thinking you're the Heir of Slytherin. The Arrow of Light was considered a legendary Messiah! Why do you think-" Sirius stopped speaking. "What is it, Sirius?" Harry asked, half curiously, half angrily. "Nevermind. It's not my place to tell you." "Maybe not, but it's my place to know. Tell me," Harry said. "No, you'll find out when you're older." "They've been telling me that since I was eleven! Am I ever going to be old enough?" Harry yelled. "You're too young to understand the severity of it." "Whatever. C'mon guys," Harry motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow him. The three of them left the compartment and moved down the train to another compartment. They slid the door open to find Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, and a few other sixth years Harry didn't know. "Hey guys!" Harry walked into the compartment. "Harry! You can sit next to me," Dean patted the seat next to him. Hermione went to sit next to Parvati. "Excuse me, but do you think you're sitting here?' "Yes . . ." Hermione said timidly. Ron went over to Seamus and Seamus moved over intentionally. All the heads turned to Harry and started saying, "Want a biscuit, Harry?" "I can't believe I'm actually sitting next to you." "The arrow of Light!" "Harry Potter!" Ron and Hermione looked at each other, apparently hurt. They walked over to the apartment. Voices echoed out of the compartment while Ron and Hermione walked down the hall, into a more private place. Ron took a seat on the chair opposite Hermione. "I hate it," Ron whispered. "What, Ron?" Hermione asked, quietly. "Aren't you angry?" Ron said, loudly now. "About what?" Hermione asked fearfully. "We're always getting shunted to the side! Harry's always getting attention! Aren't you bothered by it?!" Ron yelled. "No, Ron, I'm not!" Hermione shrieked. "Why not!" he bellowed. "Harry is my friend! I don't get insecure by getting 'shunted to the side!' I've learned to accept it over the years. He's still a normal human being! It's just the society likes the person who is more famous for something! It has nothing to do with our importance! You're insecurities come out the most when it has something to do with Harry!" Before Ron could say another word, somebody slid the door open. It was Harry and he was panting. "Phew, I thought I'd never get away from them. I hate it when people bombard me with all those questions and act as if I'm royal or something. I'm so glad that you guys would never get mad at me for people thinking I'm famous, well, except you Ron, that time in fourth year," Harry laughed heartily. Ron did nothing but cough nervously. Hermione let out a giggle. The three of them sat down and Ron took out a pack of Exploding Snap. They played for the next hour until someone knocked at their door. They also heard a voice. "Potter! Potter! Can I take your picture? Can I be your best friend! I want to be your girlfriend, Harry! You're so famous!" a taunting voice called through the door. The familiarity of the situation was almost uncanny. Harry waited for the same two deep guffaws to echo through the door. Harry walked to the door and slid it open. "Malfoy," Harry nodded stiffly. "Potter," Malfoy also nodded. He pushed him out of the way. "Well, Granger, haven't you just blossomed? How are things . . . down under?" Malfoy looked down at her privates. Ron stood up and Hermione cried, "Stop, you fool! Don't you see he's trying to provoke you?" "He shouldn't disrespect you like that!" "Hahaha, Weasley. Had any . . . cherries lately?" he said as he looked at Hermione. This made Ron even angrier. "Don't you dare!" Ron bellowed. "And you Harry, I hear that you've got a bit of a . . . spot on you?" Malfoy roared with laughter as he pointed down near Harry's leg. Harry looked down and saw a white spot right near his groin. He went scarlet and covered himself up. "Come on, guys, who wants to hang around these losers?" Malfoy walked out of the compartment, looking extremely satisfied with himself. Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, who was a strong supporter of Voldemort, was destined to be Harry's enemy for life. They had met on the first day of first year. Their glares and hatred had never been tamed. Ron pulled Harry aside and said, "Just exactly what did he mean, by 'spot'?" Harry uncovered the spot on his leg and Ron looked down. He started to roar with laughter, just as Malfoy had. "Ron! It's not funny!" "That's what Fred was laughing at on the platform!" Ron managed, still laughing hard. "Ron! What is the matter with you!" Hermione asked harshly. "L-look at H-H-Harry's pants!" Ron shrieked. Hermione glanced over at Harry's pants and then glanced again. It was the epitome of a double take. Hermione started to laugh as she covered up her mouth. "Here's my napkin, Harry, if you'd like to, clean yourself up!" Hermione said, offering Harry her handkerchief. Ron and Hermione had tears in their eyes before they stopped laughing. It had gotten considerably darker outside and they thought they could feel the train slowing down. "We'd better change into our robes," Harry said. "Yeah, well see you, Harry," Ron said. "What?" "I thought Hermione and I could get changed together," Ron said. Harry said, "Oh, yeah, right . . ." Harry didn't know why, but he had been hurt by that comment as he left the compartment. He was so use to Ron and him changing together. It's really stupid to be mad over that. Ron and Hermione are almost engaged. They really should start doing certain things together now. Harry smiled to himself and thought of all the good times he and them were going to have this year, as he pulled on his robes. He left the compartment and went into Ron and Hermione's. He saw Hermione doing something to Ron. Ron's head was bent back in pleasure as he groaned. Hermione looked up in surprise as Ron said, "Don't stop, baby, keep going!" Ron looked up to push Hermione back down as he saw Harry. "Harry!" Harry started to chuckle and said, "If you wanted some privacy you could've just told me!" Ron and Hermione both were scarlet. The situation would've been extremely awkward if they hadn't felt a bond that moment. "Well, I think I'll cover myself up now," Ron said, bursting out with laughter. Harry again fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. Hermione was rolling on the floor. Ron was doubling up with laughter when they felt the train come to a complete stop. As soon as both Ron and Harry made sure they had no spots on their jeans, they walked into the corridor and out onto the platform at Hogsmeade Station. Harry, out of habit, looked over to the left, expecting to see Hagrid summoning the first years, except it was odd not seeing him there. Harry got this very weird feeling that he did not like. His feet felt glued to the spot. "Harry, you coming?" Ron yelled. "Yeah," he said croakily. With one more glance at the spot where the memory of Hagrid remained, he started the climb up the main steps. Silent tears were running down his face. "I wonder what's for," Ron stopped speaking as he looked over at Harry. "Hey Harry, you okay?" Harry looked over, wiped his eyes, and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Chapter Six Strange Ways Again  
  
The strangeness of the situation was only further exerted when they entered the Great Hall, now completely full with the remaining Hogwarts students. Harry followed Ron towards the usual Gryffindor students. As Harry took his seat, he looked around. Many seats remained empty around the Great Hall. Before he could say anything, Ron whispered in his ear. "Weird, isn't it? Kind of gives you a creepy feeling." "Yeah," Harry replied. As he continued to look around the room, an eerie silence crept around the room. Harry also looked up at the staff table, where almost every chair was full, except Hagrid's. Dumbledore stood up to make his welcoming speech. "Hello, fair students. I'm hoping you all had a wonderful and pleasant summer?" Some nodded timidly but some looked downright fearful. "Some of you have been taught something over the summer. Please try and forget that. I'm not saying you're parents or guardians were wrong, but it's just that it would violate a man's rights. I'd also like to inform all of you Quidditch fans that the InterHouse Quidditch Championship will be canceled this year, due to the demands from the outside wizard world. I, myself, will be out of the castle often." Harry was quite surprised that Dumbledore had said, 'man.' He could understand about the Quidditch Interhouse championship being canceled though, so he wasn't too upset. "And now, the sorting ceremony." Tiny Professor Flitwick carried in the sorting hat on the stool and sat it right in front of the Head Table. Professor McGonagall walked up to the stool and reached for a piece of parchment inside her robes. She unraveled the scroll and said, "Now, when I read your name, you will come up to the stool, try on the hat, and wait for it to sort you. When you have been properly sorted, you will go and sit at your proper table." A short line of first years came crawling through the main entrance. Harry surmised that so many wizard families had been dying off, that there wouldn't be many children left. There couldn't have been more than ten children in that line. "Arkin, Elaine!" A nervous looking girl with mousy brown hair tottered up to the hat and plopped right on the stool, fitting the hat on her small head. "SLYTHERIN!" The girl whimpered and ran off to the Slytherin table, who was jeering loudly. "Clementine, Sissy!" A voluptuous girl ran up to the stool, obviously very impressed with herself, tried on the hat. "SLYTHERIN!" "Bodine, Trevor!" "SLYTHERIN!" "Calstert, Virginia!" "SLYTHERIN!" "Tracy, Alexandria!" "SLYTHERIN!" The long line of Slytherin's continued until there was only one little boy left. He had dark hair and bright blue eyes. "James, Alden!" The hat took a long time to figure him out. The Hall could hear the indistinct mutterings of the hat as it whispered into the boy's ear. "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table erupted in applause. Alden walked over to the Gryffindor table, with a crooked smile pasted on his face, and took a seat next to Harry. Alden looked over at Harry and said, "Who are you?" Harry felt like he could have kissed him. He was the first person ever to not know his name or who he was. "Harry Potter, and you?" "Alden James." "How do you do?" Harry asked politely. "I'm doing good." Harry noticed that this boy was not normal. He didn't have a specific quality that most of his friends had. Harry finally put his finger on it. He had no English accent! This boy was American! "You're American!" Harry shouted. "Yeah, I am!" Alden replied. "Why'd you come from the States just to go to Hogwarts? Don't they have wizard schools in America?" Harry asked, bewildered. "Well yeah, but my parents wanted me to go here, since they went here. They knew how good Dumbledore is. They thought he could protect me from that Folimort guy." Harry took no surprise towards Alden's ignorance to the wizard world. Harry himself had been this way when he first came to school here. "Ron! Look! Alden's American!" "Holy Smokes! Well, then you are! How d' you do?" Ron held out his hand. Alden shook it. "My mom told me about you, Harry Potter. Said you defeated that Folimort. I don't understand why you're so great. So you killed some powerful wizard. What's so great about that?" Harry was liking Alden more and more by the minute. He was relieved that someone didn't already have a picture of him and he didn't have a potential to live up to. "Alden, I think you're my new best friend." The feast began and Alden, Harry, and Ron talked the whole time. They explained Quidditch to him and everything about the castle. When everyone had eaten as much as they could, Harry caught Hermione's eye and waved goodbye. She had to lead everyone up to the Gryffindor stairwell, as she was Head Girl now. "Puggy-wuggy!" the Prefect shouted at the Fat Lady, when all the Gryffindors had reached their common room. It was just as Harry had remembered it. The scarlet couches and towering windows made Harry feel at home at last. Before Harry knew it, many people had turned to him. He couldn't believe his fellow Gryffindors were actually worshipping him. Many of them had fallen to their feet and were actually waving their arms up and down. A few of them were muttering his name with their eyes closed. Colin Creevey was shrieking his name. Harry was really disturbed. A high, squeaky voice called out. "Stop!" Harry looked over at Alden and saw him kicking people in the stomachs. "He's still human!" Hermione and Ron nodded in defiance and started telling people to shut-up. "C'mon Harry, let's go to bed." Ron and Harry walked up the staircase to their familiar dormitory. As they opened the door, Dean and Seamus were pinning posters of Harry beside their bed. Seamus walked up to Harry and said, "I'm honored to be sleeping in your dormitory." Harry looked over to Neville's bed and saw it was empty. "What's happened to Neville?" The whole room went silent. "What happened?" Harry asked concernedly. "Harry . . ." Ron said weakly. "No really, what happened!" "C'mon . . ." Ron took Harry down to the common room, which was completely silent now. All the kids had went up to bed. "Harry . . ." "What is it Ron?" "Neville . . . well . . ." Harry still had a puzzled look on his face. "Neville was killed, this summer." Harry gasped and his eyes bugged. Neville and he had become quite close over the years. They were always helping each other with Arithmancy or making fun of Snape, the potions master. "How?" he replied silently. "You-Know-Who came to his house one night . . . he blew up his whole trailer, grandmother and all. Then he went to kill all the victims at St. Mungo's, where Neville's parents resided." Harry couldn't believe it. The last thing he had said to Neville before the summer holidays was, "I'm going to hurt you if you don't do the Arithmancy work over the summer!" "What night was it?" "Sometime in July, I can't remember when exactly." Tears were welding up in Harry's eyes. It seemed like he had cried an awful lot today. Ron looked at Harry and Harry looked at Ron, blinded by tears. The awkwardness of the situation was very high. Harry put his face in his hands and leant over. He felt a small tap on his shoulder and looked up. "Let's go to bed," Ron said. Harry and Ron walked up the steps, not saying a word to each other. Ron had never seen Harry cry.  
  
The next months at Hogwarts went by uneventful. Ron and Harry never spoke of that night, when they had both cried together. They thought it undermined their masculinity. He, Hermione, and Ron went along with things as always. Word of deaths flooded through the school everyday. Cho Chang's parents had been killed by a group of returning Death Eaters. It was not until that fateful Tuesday that true sadness enveloped the infamous trio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven The Quiver  
  
Harry woke with a start. He heard a quick, continual "Chip!" at the window until he finally looked up. It was an owl, with yellow feet, and a scroll of parchment hanging from his mouth. Harry jumped out of bed and went to open the window. The owl glided in, landed on Harry's bedpost, ruffled his feathers, and took flight again. Harry shut the window quickly and went to pick up the letter that had been clutched in the owl's mouth. It had a seal on it, and a small note. "MoM," Harry read. Harry tore open the letter and read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter:  
  
We are sorry to inform you that Vernon James Dursley, Petunia Anne Dursley, and Dudley Dedalus Dursley were murdered on December 18th. Evidence traces back to You-Know-Who and it was surmised to be a sudden ambush. We give our best wishes. You're residence will be arranged at the end of term.  
  
Sincerely- Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic  
  
Harry looked at the paper in shock. The Dursleys . . . dead? No, it couldn't be true. Voldemort knew that Harry was at Hogwarts. Why would he go after the Dursleys? Perhaps for information? "What're you doing up, Harry?" Ron's groggy voice called through the darkness. "Ron . . ." "What s'matter?" "The Dursleys . . ." "What about them?" "They're dead." Ron's big feet could be heard slamming on the floor. His footsteps resounded throughout the big dormitory. He snatched the paper from Harry and evidently read the telegram. "Harry, I'm sorry . . ." "I don't know what to think. Half of me is happy they're gone, and half of me is guilty for thinking that." "Don't think about it right now . . . go back to bed. It's only 3:42 . . ." Ron lead Harry back to bed and tucked him in. A strange vision enveloped him . . . "Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree top, when the wind blows . . ." a sweet voice sang. He looked around at the woman who was singing. She had light auburn hair and bright green eyes. A man came into the room, also with the same green eyes. "Lily, it's Him. He knows. Hide!" "James, how could it be Him? No one knows except Sirius . . ." "Sirius switched to Peter . . . he's betrayed us, Lily . . . He knows! Save yourself" the man roared as he ran out of the bedroom. The woman grabbed the baby and ran to the closet. She quickly shut the door. A series of booms and green lights resounded around the room. A scream followed, then all was silent. The bedroom door burst open and a shriek of high-pitched laughter reverberated against the walls. "I know where you are, Potter!" The woman called Lily, with an intake of breath, flung the door open. "Don't take Harry, please! Take me instead!" "Stand aside . . . the deed will be done!" the cloaked figure shrieked. "No, not Harry!" "Stand aside!" The woman did not move. "Fine then! Give your life to save your son! Courage! I admire you, Potter!" The cloaked figure muttered indistinct words and there was a flash of green light. A scream echoed and there was laughter. "Harry . . ." He looked up and saw rubble all around. "Harry, wake up!" Harry jerked awake and saw Ron looking down on him. Harry was drenched in a cold, terrible sweat. "You were all twitchy . . . it reminded me of that time in third year, when you were freaking out in Trelawney's classroom. There was something glowing beneath you, and I couldn't figure out what it was, so I decided to wake you up." Harry jumped out of bed in shock and ran to the bathroom in the dormitory. He tore his shirt off and looked at the small of his back. The arrow was glowing with a powerful radiance. Harry put his finger to it but it burnt. He was in excruciating pain. He collapsed, with his hand on his back. Tears were streaming down his face, shoulders heaving. He could hear Ron's shouts of terror as Harry saw something bright formulating on his bed, before everything went black and he knew no more.  
  
Something wet and slimy was being splashed on his face. He opened his eyes groggily to see what it was. "Harry!" Ron gasped. "Ron?" Harry whispered. "I thought you'd died!" "Our Savior cannot die! Give him food! Give him water!" two figures in the doorway were shouting. He surmised them to be Seamus and Dean. Harry then realized where he was. He was in the dormitory bathroom, hand in the tub, and his glasses lay crumpled on the floor. He looked out into the bedroom and saw something bright glowing on his bed. He pointed at it and said, "What is that?" "I don't know," Ron said, "when you collapsed it sort of just . . . appeared. I didn't know where it came from but it hasn't stopped glowing since you passed out so I can't properly see what it is." Harry struggled to get up off the floor, ignoring Ron's protests and walked towards the bed where the glowing object sat. He was close to it and peered into it, as if a crystal globe. "It's . . ." Harry started to say. "What?" Ron asked. "It's a quiver." Harry touched the object and it immediately stopped glowing. He picked it up and took notice of small letters appearing on the bottom, in a specific sequence. He read, "GUMBAJH." The "H" and "A" were glowing slightly brighter than the other letters. Harry ran his fingers across the mysterious letters and start examining the object. It was made of leather, and had seven arrows in it. There was a strap where your arm was supposed to go, and a bow was attached to the quiver as well. Those seven letters were imprinted on the bow, also. In fact, they were imprinted just about everywhere on the quiver and bow together. And on all of them, the "H" and "A" were glowing slightly brighter than the others. "Why would a quiver just appear like that on my bed?" Harry asked Ron confusedly. Ron shrugged silently and Harry went to his bedside drawer and put the bow and quiver in the drawer. Harry and Ron crawled back into bed, as it was now 5 AM. They still had a good two hours before breakfast was served. At 7 AM the light poured in the windows and woke the four boys. Harry changed into his clothes and walked out into the stairwell down to the common room with Ron. The sight of Harry caused an uproar in the common room. Hermione was trying to tame them and looked over at Ron and Harry. She mouthed, 'Meet you in the Great Hall!' Ron and Harry both laughed as they clambered out of the Portrait of the Fat Lady. The walk to the Great Hall was quite uneventful. He ran into a familiar boy. "Alden! How are you?" "I'm okay, and yourself?" "All right, aren't you going to eat breakfast with us?" "Ummm . . . no, I've got some work to do in the library," and he tottered off up the stairwell. "He's starting to sound like Hermione."  
  
As they entered the Great Hall, the usual taunts from the Slytherin table were made, especially from Malfoy. "Did you slam her last night, Weasley?" This incident caused a deadly outbreak between Ron and Draco. Luckily enough, Professor McGonagall caught them in time. Harry could have sworn Draco would've performed the Avada Kedavra! Curse right there. The heated argument between the two of them left the Great Hall perky and excited. Many of the students were obeying Dumbledore's rules of not worshipping Harry, although it looked as if the temptation was tearing them apart. He was offered many "high-fives" and when he gave them, the people seemed to savor their hands, and he even heard a few Ravenclaw girls say, "I'm never washing this hand again!" A swoosh of wings was heard as a hundred owls flew into the kitchen. As this occurred, Hermione plopped right down next to Ron, gave him a kiss, and continued to gasp for air. An owl was flying towards Ron, and it looked like the one that had delivered Harry's telegram this morning. As it landed, Harry caught notice of the yellow feet. He gasped and he put his hands on his forehead. "What is it Harry?" Harry couldn't bear seeing the outcome of this letter. He knew something had happened. Ron took the letter from the owl and read the seal. "MoM," Ron said, puzzled. He tore open the letter and read it silently. Harry quietly looked at Ron as he read the letters. He could see his eyes glistening. Harry looked away quickly. He turned Ron's way again. He knew Ron had finished the letter and he could now see tears streaming down his face. Ron threw the letter at the table and ran off into the entrance Hall. Harry looked down at Ginny and saw that she was bawling also. She also ran into the Entrance Hall. Harry took the letter and read:  
  
Dear Mr. Weasley:  
  
We are sorry to inform you that Virginia Anne Weasley and Arthur Colin Weasley were murdered December 19th. We give our best wishes and your residence will be determined at the end of term.  
  
Sincerely- Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic  
  
Harry dropped the letter and ran off to find Ron. He knew exactly where he would be. He turned left on third floor and found a door. It was the girl's bathroom. He could hear hard sobs echoing through the doors. He pushed the door open and heard the crying falter. "Ron, it's me." Harry followed the sobs to the third stall. He opened the door and found Ron there. His eyes swollen and beat red. He looked at Ron for several minutes. "Why?" Ron croaked. Harry burst into tears at that moment. He knelt down in front of Ron and Harry looked right into his eyes. He saw the pain. Ron finally knew what Harry had been going through for this past seventeen years of his life. He knew what it was like to be an orphan. Alone, scared, frightened . . . It was just Harry and Ron now. Two best friends, together. Two best friends experiencing the same thing. Lost in their own world. "Remember buddy. Be strong, be happy. That's what it's all about. We'll be best friends forever and we'll get through it." Ron embraced Harry so hard that it was cutting off Harry's air supply. Harry hugged back though, just as tightly. Their tears were seeping into each other's shoulders. "We'll be okay, buddy . . ."  
  
Harry went to comfort Ginny shortly after. She vowed to never be cruel to another soul again if she could just have her parents back. The reality didn't truly sink in until the day after the telegram. She collapsed in the middle of the second floor corridor. She remained in the hospital wing for several weeks.  
  
The next six months passed without serious occurrence. Ron and Ginny were starting to heal, and the funeral for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley was held. It was then that all seven Weasley children reunited. They spread their ashes together over the Hogwarts grounds. The ceremony was very nice and Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy held up quite well. Hermione and Harry helped Ron and Ginny forget their sorrows and move on with life. It is always good to grieve, but you should not dwell on sorrows and forget to live. Ginny and Harry continued to have more fun, when they were alone, in the dark of the night. It was on a breezy June day that Harry was summoned to Dumbledore's office when he was in Transfiguration class. Harry started the walk to the statue that blocked Dumbledore's office. McGonagall had given him the password and he whispered, "Whizzing Fisbees." Harry entered Dumbledore's office to find Dumbledore's back to the door. "Professor, you called?" "Yes, I did Harry."  
  
Chapter Eight The Story  
  
"What is it, Professor?" "Harry . . . it's time for you to know. Know what mystical powers. The first step to understand is acceptance . . ." "I don't understand." "Sit down, Harry." Harry walked over to a chair in front of the desk and Dumbledore also sat down. "You need to understand that . . . you're different." Harry nodded. "I cannot answer all of your questions, but I'll try to explain this . . . when you were born, you were no ordinary boy. That's for two particular reasons, in which I cannot tell you as of this very moment. But many people knew you would be one of the Arrow of Lights. Many did not worship you because you weren't the Chosen one for certain yet. When word got out that you were the Arrow of Light, Harry, it caused an uproar in our society as we know it today. Many of the Death Eaters fled and the commoners felt a new urge of confidence that we would finally beat the Dark Side. Many feel like you truly will be the one to save us all from Lord Voldemort. A young man, true, loyal, confident, courageous, brave, sagacious, and many other qualities you are. It's not fair that this burden is put upon you. You'll have to live with this forever, until you die. Your life will be cut short if you decide to have children though, Harry. That's a decision you'll have to make on your own though . . . I believe that my destiny is to be living this moment, to be right here at this moment with you. I believe my destiny all my life was to lead you in the right direction and give you guidance. I believe that your parents were meant to die young so you could be known as our "Savior." I believe that my destiny was to tell you what powers the Arrow of Light can give you. The Arrow of Light is truly divine. He or she has powers beyond their wildest dreams . . . You have evil-killing powers, Harry . . . you can destroy even the knife that a murderer used to kill someone . . . this is why people believe you a Savior, Harry . . . you have the power to kill Voldemort. You also have healing powers . . . the only disadvantage of this strength is that you cannot heal those whose fate is to die. You cannot cheat death . . . their fate has already been determined by their destiny. The last power you have is the power inside of you . . . no one knows what this power is until the true Arrow of Light is summoned. This power will always be with you and perhaps is the greatest power of all. This power will show itself in times of great need. It helps and tells you to survive. It will not let you die without a fight. It is a survival instinct but it's alive. Alive in you. It will not let you give up. Except if you have given it your all, then it will let go of you, the human . . . but it will not let go of you, the spirit." Harry was quite shocked at this news. Dumbledore's speech left him completely breathless. "I still don't understand though, Professor. Why was I chosen to be this 'Savior.'?" "I cannot disclose that information as of right now Harry . . . someone, somewhere will tell you when the time is right . . . now, I was informed of a quarrel that occurred between you and Mr. Black on the train to the Hogwarts Express several months back?" "Yes." "Well, he was correct in saying that you are too young to understand the severity. Many witches and wizards, older and wiser than myself, cannot understand the hatred that runs through Voldemort's veins. Every drop of blood in his veins is pure evil and every drop of blood in his veins holds a hatred of you." Harry was still in shock. He had so many strengths. He now understood why people considered him a 'Savior.' He had the power to kill Voldemort, once and for all. "You may be dismissed from my office, now, Harry," Dumbledore said. Harry lifted himself out of the chair and walked out of the office. A billion things were running through his brain at the time. He didn't realize that he was in the Gryffindor common room, to be greeted by a tumultuous applause. "Harry! The Arrow of Light! Voldemort has subsided at last!" Dean Thomas shouted. "Woo-hoo!" Alden James called. It looked as if he had finally understood the ways of the British wizard world. "What's happened?" Harry asked curiously as he moved towards Ron and Hermione. "Harry . . . there hasn't been any more murders for two months. The Ministry reckons that he's finally been destroyed." "By whom?" Harry asked. "They're not disclosing that information, but they have evidence. I think he finally was paid back for killing them, Harry!" Ron said. The rest of the day was spent celebrating with food and party crackers. Ginny pulled Harry into her dormitory. "Harry, I'm ready," she smiled seductively. "Ready for what?" Harry asked happily. "To give myself to you," Ginny said. "A-Are you sure?" Harry asked, stammering. "Yes!" Ginny pushed Harry onto the bed and they had plenty of fun. Amongst a sharp pain in Ginny's more inner region and a shriek of ecstasy, Harry had to admit he felt pretty good. Finny and Harry did this continually every night until two weeks before term. Harry was feeling quite abandoned when Ginny didn't come into the room at her usual time. The room was quite quiet. Actually, he couldn't hear anything at all. Harry sat up in his bed and pulled back the cover on his four-poster and looked around, expecting to see the other four posters. There were three boys, sleeping soundly in their canopy beds. Harry smiled as he looked at Ron. He was quite startled when he saw Ron's eyes jerk open. Harry looked at him with eyes of friendship and was extremely startled when Ron opened his mouth to scream. Nothing resounded around the room and Harry looked around. Next minute he looked over at Ron, he was gone. Harry saw a huge hole in the ground form and soon Harry's bed and he were falling through complete darkness, fear spreading throughout him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine Another Apparition  
  
The familiarity of the situation couldn't have been more similar. It reminded him perfectly of the night that Voldemort had turned the Triwizard Cup into a Portkey. He was in a clearing with several turrets of dense trees on either side of him. It reminded him much of the clearing he and Ron had been taken to by following the spiders in second year. Harry heard voices coming towards him. He figured he ought to back off before they saw him. He could get in serious trouble for being out here in the middle of the night, instead of back in the castle which was . . . where? Harry backed off slowly and cat-like into a dense clump of trees until he heard a big, "OUCH!" The voices faltered and Harry whipped around to see Ron staring straight back at him. "What are we doing here?" Harry mouthed. "I don't know!" Ron mouthed back. "Shhh!" Harry put his finger to his mouth and both of them backed up into more trees. "Now, you really don't need to do this," a girl of no older than seventeen and gorgeous said as they walked into the clearing. "Of course, I do. It's you're birthday," a man with black hair said. "Come now, just because I've turned eighteen doesn't mean I need anything." Harry could just tell the gorgeous girl was blushing. The man knelt down on bending knee. "Whatever are you doing?" the girl put her hand to her mouth. "Now, this is a serious question. Are you prepared to answer?" the man asked. "Of course," the girl smiled a dazzling smile. "Will you be my wife, Lily?" the man said. Harry gasped and stumbled into Ron. "Oh James! Of course I will!" Harry had just witnessed his own parent's proposal. The man and woman hugged and kissed for a very long time until they ran off back into the wood. Harry looked above the trees and saw the turrets of the Hogwarts castle, as his seventeen and eighteen year old mother and father had known it. It didn't looked much different. Harry and Ron walked into the clearing, looking around curiously. What were they to do? It seemed as if they had been drug into a time-warp. "What happened here, Ron?" "I don't know, Harry. Maybe it's some sort of trap." "A trap set by . . ." Harry whipped around and saw an ashen-faced man with unnaturally long fingers staring straight back at him. It was the man that had haunted his nightmares for many months now. A man that Harry held such venom of pure hatred for he wish he could have ripped him limb from limb just there. "Very good, Mr. Harry James Potter . . . I was wishing you'd figure it out somehow. I was thinking too much when I plotted the attacks on you in you're fourth, fifth, and sixth years . . . I needed to ambush you when you least expected it . . . I thought I'd start out with your own Muggle relatives, those dreadful Dursleys . . . they really didn't feel anything. I did it in broad daylight . . . And you, you're mother and father begged for mercy. They didn't know what they'd do if you children were left alone and scared. I showed them not one bit. They deserved to die . . . not one ounce of money left in them anyway . . .why should they deserve to live?" Harry looked over at Ron and saw a single tear run down his face. "Well now, I thought you were a real man, Mr. Weasley. Strong and bold, just like you're father, eh?" Ron lunged at Voldemort but he was too quick. There was a flash of green light and Ronald Johnson Weasley was on the floor. "RON!" Harry cried out. "Harry?" Ron croaked. "Ah, pity, must not have had full effect . . . go on, you pitiless soul, say good-bye to the fool . . ." Harry knelt before the dying Ron Weasley. His faithful, loyal, and trustworthy friend of six years. They had been through everything together. "Harry . . ." Ron croaked. "Yeah?" he asked, blinded by tears. "This is it." "Yep, buddy, this is it." There was no use pretending that Ron was going to live. "Always remember me." "How could I forget?" Ron pulled Harry closer and said, "I'll be seeing you. Be strong, be happy. That's what it's all about. We'll be best friends forever and you'll get through this . . ." Those were Ron's last words . . . Harry fell onto his chest and sobbed frantically. "Sorry about that, but you know, we're all going to die one day!" Voldemort twirled his wand between his long and bony fingers. Harry looked to his left. An image was flickering on and off right next to him. It was as if the TV's satellite was bad. He could make out that it was a man with a beard. He wore scarlet clothing and a gold- colored hat. Finally he came into clear view. A towering man of about six feet and five inches walked over to Harry and put his hand on Harry's shoulders. A look of pure terror came across Voldemort's face. The fear in his eyes was more obvious then ever before. The man stepped aside and burst into flames. He began molting into different shapes. People he knew and people he didn't know. First it was Albus Dumbledore. He looked at Harry with a smile before he burst into flames also. It was now Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. It burst into flames and became the unfamiliar man again. "G-Godric, h-how did you?" Voldemort looked at the man called Godric. "I am nothing but a mere shadow. I see that young Harry here needs my help. He has been calling for it all year, even if he is not conscious of it." Harry then understood. This man, standing beside him was the almighty Godric Gryffindor. "I shall step aside, Harry, until I am truly needed. Proceed, Thomas," Gryffindor said. Thomas was Voldemort's true name. Thomas Marvolo Riddle, he was named after his Muggle father. Voldemort proceeded timidly. "The Lord, Great Slytherin, I invoke thee!" Voldemort shouted. "The Lord, Great Slytherin, I invoke thee!" Voldemort shouted again. Voldemort morphed into a man with a small, curly beard and a pointed wizard's hat. He was wearing emerald green clothing with silver hems. He was a disgusting looking man. "I, the great Slytherin himself, invoke the True Arrow of Light!" Harry felt a great thump right inside his chest. "I, the great Slytherin himself, invoke the True Arrow of Light!" Harry heard rumbling in the sky. A light rain had started to fall. "I, THE GREAT SLYTHERIN HIMSELF, INVOKE THE TRUE ARROW OF LIGHT!" Harry felt another painful thump inside his chest. "I, THE GREAT SLYTHERIN HIMSELF, INVOKE THE TRUE ARROW OF LIGHT!" Something white and misty burst from Harry. It started circling Harry. 'Prongs . . .' "How very clever of him . . . yes, indeed . . ." Slytherin said. Gryffindor stepped into the circle. "Salazar," he nodded. "Godric," he nodded back. "You are no more cunning than you were a thousand years ago. Don't act as if you are." "Oh well, excuse my behavior, Godric, we all know that you were the greatest wizard of us all," Slytherin stated sarcastically. "You are a pathetic creation and may God have pity on your soul! Your own insecurities are why you are such a horrible man!" Godric roared. "Oh, well am I? How about a little . . . duel?" He smiled slyly. Harry knew that Slytherin was far better off in dueling than Gryffindor was. But their own pride was a small similarity between them and by far had too much of it to back off. "Fine then." Harry pulled a sword out of his sheath. Harry recognized it as Gryffindor's sword, which was held in Dumbledore's office. It was decorated with scarlet rubies and other diamonds. Salazar pulled out a sword also, but with a snake wrapped around it. "We bow," Salazar said as they bowed to each other. The tension of the moment was unbearable. As Slytherin and Gryffindor circled each other, waiting for the other to strike, Harry watched fearfully on the outside of the circle. When Gryffindor had his back turned to Harry, he noticed that Gryffindor had the quiver that had shown up on the night Harry had had that horrible memory. It was Slytherin that struck first. Gryffindor dodged the blade and lunged at Slytherin. He rolled back onto the ground and stabbed Gryffindor in the stomach. Gryffindor started to throw up blood. It was splattering all over the ground. He started to subtly point at the quiver on his back and then at Slytherin. It took Harry several minutes to understand, but then he finally did. Harry was the Arrow of Light. He was the only living one. He was the one who had the power in him to kill the evil that was laughing maniacally in front of him. Harry grabbed the quiver and arrow bow and fit the bow. Harry hadn't used a bow before, but the grip felt so right. It seemed to fit his arm span exactly. As Harry pulled back on the bow, the heartstring started to glow. It started to heat up . . . fast. Harry let the arrow go and it landed right in Slytherin's heart. He seized up and started to cough hard. He doubled up and put his hand on his stomach. Harry looked down at his legs in alarm. A great big hole was erupting from under him. He fell through the hole. With a zap of golden, scarlet, and green light, Salazar Slytherin knew no more. "The Underworld," said a voice. Harry whipped around and saw that Godric Gryffindor, nursed back to health by a fluttering phoenix on his arm, was standing straight up, looking down on Harry with a fatherly expression. "We knew you were destined to be our Savior, young Potter. Even when I was alive and well, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and I knew that a young boy would come to rid the world of evil . . . that boy was you . . . I've got little time, yet so much to tell you . . . You're a relative of mine, Harry, long years past . . . if you haven't figured that out yet, look at the signs. You lived in Godric's Hollow, when you and Voldemort battled in your fourth year, the light coming from you're wand was scarlet and gold. When you first received your wand right before first year, the sparks coming out were scarlet and gold, and this, Harry," Gryffindor took the quiver and showed Harry the letters on the side of it. "GUMBAJH," were still clearly imprinted on it. The "H" was glowing with more radiance than ever and the "A" was fading out quickly. "Godric, Uric, Manuel, Bartholomew, Albus, James, and . . . Harry," he said with a sigh. Harry finally understood. These were the names of the Arrow of Lights since Gryffindor was alive. "Uric Gryffindor, you're late great-great-great-grandfather, my son, was a warrior in the great battle against Chico, in 1436. He died as soon as Manuel was born in 1454. Manuel was a great Minister of Magic . . . no one ever knew that he was the Arrow of Light . . . not even his wife, so it came to her as a surprise when he died off . . . Bartholomew, was a great, great man, except quite interested in the dark arts. When he was killed, his wife was pregnant with their son. He was born to the world and was the greatest wizard in the whole world. Albus Dumbledore. Albus had James Potter, you're father . . . Albus' wife died and remarried. That wife died, and he never remarried again. James changed his last name for the safety of the Arrow of Light offspring. Now that you have survived through hard times, Albus will die." Harry gasped, trying to take it all in. "All Gryffindors are Arrow of Lights, but as I no longer reside on the planet earth, I had not the power to kill Salazar. As you can see, Albus' letter is fading fast. His body could be withering at this very moment . . . when a new Arrow of Light is born, the old one will die . . . James died so young, Albus knew he had to remain until you were grown." "You are truly divine and the worthy one must find the power in himself. The power in you as your father. Your father lives in you, and as Albus once put it, 'He shows himself most in times of great need.' Even though he's not with us today, he still goes on living, in you and is always with you. He guides you in the right direction and tells you the right thing to do." "You're emerald eyes are a brilliant shade of green, the color of Slytherin. You needed a bit of Slytherin in you, so you were balanced . . . you needed cunning and cleverness, as he had, and I had none." "The Arrow of Light has much power, and will once rise to greatness, as Dumbledore has. Harry, you will do great things . . . marry and do great things. I see the courage and ambition inside of you, inside your eyes." "Now, I'd like to give you something." He let Fawkes climb onto his arm and presented Harry with him. Harry looked deep into his eyes, and saw that he had emerald green eyes. "Harry . . . this is your mother in her second life . . . you noticed the stag that erupted from you earlier? That is your father, in his second life. Yes, Prongs is finally running free and being the adventurous spirit he once was, when he had the best times of his life, when he was with his friends, and the people he cared about most." Harry continued to stroke Fawkes, and waited for Gryffindor to say something else. He was afraid if he said something he'd start to cry.  
  
"And now I must leave you, Harry. It was a pleasure meeting you and I'm glad I had the chance." Harry stood back and watched Gryffindor dissolve into nothing. He was finally alone in the room, with Fawkes on his arm, and Prongs circling the clearing. Prongs had become solid. Harry felt strange. Extremely strange. He had his so-called mother on his arm and his so-called father on his left arm. He actually felt . . . at home. He sat down and tried to make the feeling of hominess last. He was just starting to doze off when someone appeared beside him. It was Dumbledore, with tears in his eyes and a pure look of triumph on his face. "Lord Voldemort has finally been beaten. By none other than the boy with lightning bolt scar."  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten The End of Dark Days  
  
  
  
It had been two years ago today, that Voldemort had been defeated. Harry was riding on his private train with his beautiful wife, the Fire Goddess, Ginny Weasley. Ginny came into his compartment, wearing her dress robes and said, "Have I told you how much I love you, today?" "Only ten other times," Harry smiled as Ginny leaned in for a kiss. Ginny sat next to him and opened the paper. "Jesus, Harry, ol' Mad-Eye Moody died today." "He taught me everything I know . . ." Harry said. Harry was an Auror now, a dark-wizard catcher for the Ministry of Magic. Since Dumbledore's death, many people did not feel safe working under Fudge's ruling and left the Ministry. It was only ten other people in his office. Harry thought of the night two years ago that his loyal friend Ron Weasley and Albus Dumbledore had died. It was painful. His other best friend, Hermione Granger, was now next in line for the Minister of Magic. She was a brilliant witch. Harry and she weren't friends anymore though. The death of their best friend tore them apart. Seamus Finnigan had moved on to be a professional Quidditch player, and Dean Thomas a famous soccer player. Alden James had died, alongside his parents the night that the frightening event had occurred. No one knew why. Harry smiled to himself at the thought of all of his friends. An increasing sense of warmth was spreading over him. He looked up and saw Ron Weasley, his mother, father, and Albus Dumbledore waving and smiling back at him. He smiled to himself thinking as long as had them with him, he, Harry Potter, Heir to Gryffindor, Arrow of Light, and finally the Boy who Lived, knew he would be okay.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
*I HOPE YOU LIKED IT I WORKED ENDLESSLY ON THIS. I KNOW IT STILL STINKS BUT OH WELL, GIVE ME A BREAK!* 


End file.
